1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a combined air foil and loading ramp for a pickup truck which includes a mounting bracket attached to the upper edge of a pickup truck tailgate with a rigid panel connected thereto for positioning in downwardly and forwardly inclined relation when the tailgate is in a vertical, closed position, positioned in overlying engagement with the upper surface of the tailgate or extending rearwardly from the upper edge of the tailgate in a generally horizontal position to form a loadbed extension when the tailgate is in a horizontal open position and extending downwardly and rearwardly in an inclined direction to form a loading ramp when the tailgate is in downwardly inclined relation to the loadbed of the pickup truck. The combined air foil and loading ramp converts the tailgate of a pickup truck to an air foil causing the air to flow over the closed tailgate for increasing the miles per gallon of gasoline consumed by the pickup truck engine, acts as a storage box for protecting tools or other items stored under the panel when the tailgate is closed, serves as an extension for the loadbed of the pickup when the tailgate is in a horizontal position and becomes an inclined loading ramp when the tailgate is positioned in the downwardly inclined position.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various attachments have been provided for pickup trucks including loading ramps, screen-type tailgates for reducing air drag and an inclined panel between the side walls of a pickup truck body with the panel being disposed adjacent the tailgate. The following U.S. Patents are relevant to this invention but do not disclose the same or equivalent structure.
3,642,156 PA1 3,976,209 PA1 4,215,896 PA1 4,353,589 PA1 4,372,601 PA1 4,451,075 PA1 4,475,759 PA1 4,506,870 PA1 4,735,454